


How the Samezuka Relay Team Found Out Nitori's Secret

by Nowaki



Category: Free!
Genre: How the team learned about Nitori's piercing, I may or may not write things just to push my headcanon, M/M, Nitori is a kinky mofo and no one will tell me otherwise, Nitori's piercing drama, Prince Albert, Rating goes up, souai in second chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 06:13:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6742423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nowaki/pseuds/Nowaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin. How Momo, Rin and Sousuke found out about Nitori's Prince Albert piercing. (Souai in second chapter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Momotarou**

His senpai wasn't very outgoing. He wasn't the smartest in his class or the most handsome but in Momo's opinion, he was the absolute coolest.  
Seijuro had been thrilled to hear his brother would be rooming with Nitori. Momo pretended not to care but he was secretly thrilled that he'd made his older brother proud. This was one of the many reasons that Momo was happy to be staying with him.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't as smitten with their room arrangement as Momo and the ex-captain were. He was more private that the first year's other friends and dedicated his free time to improving in the water.  
However, Momo was determined to improve their relationship. He would weather any storm.

"Senpai!" He cheered, throwing open their door and letting it bang against the wall before slamming it.  
He heard a sigh in response. It was impossible to tell what kind of face he was making, as he'd attempted blocking the other out by hanging a sheet around his bunk.  
"Rin won't give me Gou's number. Do you think you could convince him?" He asked, pulling Aiichiro's makeshift curtain out from under his mattress so they could make eye contact. It wasn't the first time he had ripped the fabric away and disturbed the other's privacy however it was the first time that Momo caught Nitori with his pants down.  
The older boy yelped and made to cover himself, but it was too late to save his dignity. Momo's mind went blank for a few seconds.   
"Is that- oh. Right. That's cool. Really cool." He said stupidly, staring at Aiichiro's crotch. He'd never seen anything like it before and his brain seemed to short circuit.  
"I wasn't, ah, doing that. I was just about to change the jewelry." Nitori explained, picking up the ball he'd set in his belly button. It was colored to look like a pokeball. "I've got to take the other out so, uh, do you think you could turn around for a minute?"  
"Yeah, actually I was just leaving. I forgot something. In the bathroom. Yeah." With that, the redhead bolted from the room, just barely keeping it together enough to remember he needed to close the door. He owed Nitori that much, at least.  
Rin answered after the first ten knocks. Momo opened his mouth but nothing came out. He stared at the captain in a daze until he took pity on him.  
"So, I take it you've seen it too?" He asked, stepping aside to let Momo in. He offered him the desk chair as he slumped into the bottom bunk.  
It made sense that Rin would understand. He'd been roommates with Nitori first. Momo wondered briefly if he'd been as shocked but the thought was quickly discarded. Rin was even cooler than Nitori. He probably had two.  
"I saw one before, in Australia, so I wasn't scarred for life when I saw Nitori's but it was a shock." Rin said, as if he'd read Momo's mind. "Sota and Yuki have been at odds lately. If you'd like, I could ask one of them to trade with you."  
"No! I don't need a new room!" He said quickly.  
"Are you sure? I don't want this affecting the team."  
"It's not that big of a deal, is it?" Sousuke weighed in from his bunk.  
Rin laughed, "if only you knew."

**Rin**

Rin wasn't a peeper.  
He was a completely normal teenage boy who just happened to glance over and see his roommates junk while changing. That type of thing happened now and then. It wasn't like he peaked on people when they went to the bathroom.  
Rin wasn't into guys.  
He was a healthy, young man who just happened to shave his legs and once wrote a poem about a guy he admired. It was all sports related, nothing weird about that. If perhaps he never gave someone of the opposite gender a second glance, it was simply that he was too focused on his future.  
Nitori caught him looking and that was the embarrassing part.

He wasn't sure what to say. Aiichiro finished changing in record time and dashed out of the locker room. It was kind of useless, since they shared a room. Rin made an executive decision to do a couple extra laps in the pool. He didn't bother showering again when he was done. He liked the smell of chlorine and it wasn't like their room didn't already have the faint smell of it. He had a theory that was why they made all swim team members bunk together in the same hall.  
Nitori wasn't there when he came back. Rin didn't check the clock every couple minutes while doing his homework. That would have been silly. If he found himself tidying up around the room, that wasn't because he needed to keep his mind off things. It just needed done.  
He found a rainbow colored bent barbell while sweeping under their desks and cringed.  
Nitori wasn't back until well after curfew. His hair was wet, as if he'd just showered. Rin wanted to scold him for being out so late when they had practice in the morning but his roommate looked like shit so he decided to save it.

"Sorry for weirding you out yesterday." Rin said as they ate lunch apart from the team. "I didn't mean to stare, I was just thinking it probably causes drag in the water."  
"I've never noticed a difference." His kouhai replied.  
"I didn't know you could get one in this country. I only saw a couple tourists with them so I was surprised."  
"Tourists?"  
"Australia." Rin explained. "Nude beaches."  
Nitori blushed. "You went to nude beaches?"  
"I wore a swimsuit." Rin said. "My home-stay parents told me that the sand would get everywhere if I didn't. It still got everywhere though."  
They laughed until the captain came over to see what they found so amusing.  
"Nude beaches."  
They didn't discuss the piercing again. Things were back to normal.

**Sousuke**

Sousuke wasn't an intrusive person by any means. As long as you didn't fuck with him and you weren't annoying, Sousuke didn't care. He didn't have time to concern himself with others but after the incident with Momo, he found his thoughts straying to their silver-haired second year.  
Which is of course too flowery of wording for his taste. He would never think something so romantic.  
Sousuke was not romantic. It was just difficult not sounding pathetic like that when thinking of someone so weak. After all, that's how Sousuke saw him: pathetic, weak, naive.  
Someone that pitiful having a stranger put needles through his flesh? That had to be a bad joke. The fact that he had actually paid to be mutilated was almost unthinkable.  
He must be a masochist. Somehow that thought did wild things to Sousuke's stomach. He tried not to think about it. Especially during practices.

"Nitori," he called, causing the other to stop mid-lap.  
"Y-yes, Yamazaki-senpai?"  
"Your times have been improving." He said, "come on, don't overdo it."  
He had no room to talk really. Sousuke was the master of overdoing it. Case in point, they were the only two in the locker room. Everyone else had long since returned to their rooms.   
"Were you working out again?" Nitori asked, a gleam in his eyes. "You should relax too, senpai!"   
His voice was perfectly normal, but there was something underneath that "adoring kouhai" act that made Sousuke feel as though he was being teased.  
"I know what I'm doing." He answered, closing his locker with more force than was necessary. The other's eyes widened, as if nervous.  
Then he licked his lips and Sousuke knew he wasn't just imagining things.   
"You know, I've been thinking of ways to help you improve." He said, taking a step into Nitori's space.  
"Yes?" The other breathed, backing up against the wall of lockers.  
Sousuke wavered. Maybe he had been imagining it. He could hear his heart pounding in his eardrums.  
"Well, what is it?" The other asked, drawing his attention back to the conversation.  
"Well, having a chunk of metal weighing you down isn't going to help, no matter how small it is. You should take it out during practice." He expected Nitori to blush or gasp or something. He wasn't prepared for the other to raise his hips off the bottom row of lockers.  
"I'm afraid I've forgotten how to take it out. Would you mind helping me?"  
He froze. That couldn't be Nitori. There was no way the team's token shota was propositioning him in the locker room where anyone could just walk in on them.  
He pouted at Sousuke after a couple moments. "I guess I was wrong. Please forget-"  
Sousuke cut him off with a decisive smack against the metal. "What are you talking about?"  
"You've been leering at me all week. I figured Momo must have sad something - I guess I should consider myself lucky the whole school doesn't know by now - and I assumed that you were interested." He cocked an eyebrow up. "Are you interested?"  
Sousuke leaned over him, making the shorter boy practically cower. "I didn't think you'd be so forward."  
"You were holding back." He explained.  
"It's too public."  
"The showers aren't."  
He watched in shock as Aiichiro grabbed his towel and walked around him toward the stalls. He gave Sousuke a smirk before stepping inside of the nearest one and sliding the curtain halfway shut. It only took him a few seconds to make up his mind and follow him.


	2. Chapter 2

Locker room hook-ups were either fantastically mind-blowing or they were utterly shit. There was no in between.  
Nitori felt that he should have perfected it by now. He'd spent enough time trying to rub tile marks from his knees to appreciate how disastrous the affair could be. He'd banged his head against a combination lock once and on numerous occasions, he or his partner had slipped in the showers.  
However, there was a layer of excitement that came with the semi-public factor. The clean up, if there even was any, was quick and easy. Just like most of the guys he'd messed around with.

"Turn around," Sousuke whispered in his ear. He'd been eager enough to pin Nitori to the wall when he entered the shower, holding him there with half his face pressed into tile and his ass sticking out. Nitori had been more than happy to let him put him in this position, spreading his legs easily and arching his back.  
It was tempting. However, he hadn't come here for that and they were both already soaking wet from the spray of the shower.  
Aiichiro somehow maneuvered himself around, despite the little space Sousuke gave him.  
Cold, teal eyes took him in slowly. He'd seen his upper body before, constantly, but he had never taken the time to appreciate it. Nitori wasn't as muscular as other members of the swim team but he wasn't bad looking by any means. Just skinny.  
He took a breath before continuing down, gave himself a moment to prepare for the thing that had caused such extreme reactions from the others.  
It was a simple curved barbell with two balls holding it in place. Just a piercing. In his dick. He squatted down to get a closer look but it didn't make it any more special.  
He was almost disappointed.  
"Yamazaki-senpai?" The other asked, drawing his eyes back up. "Is it weird?"  
"A little." He admitted, looking up at Nitori from between his legs. From here, he could see what the appeal was. He had somehow forgotten this was Aiichiro, the kid who followed Rin around like a puppy and cried because he couldn't always keep up. Sousuke remembered how hard it had been to believe his friends when they told him about the piercing to begin with.  
He wasn't hard to look at either. As timid as he was normally, he certainly knew how to play his part. He painted a wonderful picture for Sousuke.  
The blushing second year putting himself on display for his senpai. The cold metal against his flushed, wet skin. Was it really cold? Probably not, but it wouldn't be hard to find out.  
He collapsed onto his knees, knowing his leg muscles would be protesting sooner or later. They probably still would but it was easier to kneel.  
"Can I?"  
"Yes! Please touch me, senpai."  
Okay, that was going to have to stop, he thought. Otherwise he was going to start getting boners every time someone called him senpai at practice.  
His hand landed at the base of Nitori's cock. He stroked lightly, afraid to be too harsh. His hands were rough but the water helped.  
He took a breath before forcing himself to lean forward and lick a stripe over the head of Aiichiro's dick. It was strange, especially with the metal ball tucked into the slit. He paid it a little more attention with the next swipe of his tongue, which made Nitori pant unevenly and clench his wet hair.   
Sousuke had never given a blowjob before. He had also never been given one, not that it mattered. He'd seen it in porn so he knew that he was going to have to do better than just licking it. He opened his mouth and took the head of Nitori's cock. It wasn't too bad, the ring got in the way of his lips and he was forced to take more. The ring rubbed the roof of his mouth a little awkwardly but it didn't hurt until it jabbed his tonsils.  
"Sorry," Nitori said, "it's hard to stay still. Why don't you get up and let me take care of it?"  
Sousuke only coughed in response. Fuck blowjobs, he decided getting back into his feet. He had to be careful not to slip, the choking was embarrassing enough. His boner had run away at the first sign of pain but Nitori's eager hands brought it back in full force.  
"Lift me up." He ordered and Sousuke almost laughed. He did as he was asked though and pinned Nitori once again against the wall. This time they were both facing each other and Aiichiro threw a leg around his hip. It almost slipped off but Sousuke quickly caught him.

Nitori took both of them in hand and pumped steadily. Sousuke was bigger than him, not that he was surprised. They had very different builds so it was to be expected.  
Sousuke's cock was prefect, he decided wrapping another leg around him to bring them closer. It was big enough that he could probably hit his prostate and still have centimeters to spare. He whimpered at the thought, thumb gliding over his own piercing and then Sousuke's head.  
It was a shame this would probably be a one time thing, he thought as the taller male buried his face in Nitori's neck. He didn't seem like the type to have friends with benefits. Or even just friends in general. Rin was the only one he seemed to actually enjoy being around.

Sousuke smirked at the mark he'd left on Aiichiro's throat. He'd even managed to draw a couple of noises out of him that were beyond sexy. Which was stupid because sexy was not something he commonly associated his teammates with. Or anyone, if he were being perfectly honest with himself. He'd have to explore that thought later.  
He looked down and nearly came just from locking eyes with the short, sultry male. Before rational thought could stop him, he brought their mouths together. He hadn't kissed anyone before, no time to do so, but Nitori seemed pleased.  
One of his hands awkwardly joined Nitori's and the other came with a low moan. Sousuke followed quickly, tipped over the edge by Aiichiro face.

"Are we a thing now?" Sousuke asked, helping him wash his hair.  
Nitori hummed, enjoying how Sousuke's hands felt on his scalp. "Do you want to make it a thing?"  
His senpai blinked, "you mean you'd do that with just anybody?"  
"I was just giving you a way out." He replied, turning so that they could make eye contact. Also because he needed to rinse his hair. "You seem like the noncommittal type."  
"Why would you think that?" He narrowed his teal eyes.  
"You're not a people person, unless it's Rin-senpai."  
"Point taken."

He watched Nitori clean the jewelry carefully under the spray after he finished with his hair.  
"You know, they make accessories for these types of piercings." He said casually, as if it were the most normal thing in the world.  
"Hm?"  
"Like cage type things that go around the outside and these rods that you put in your-"  
"Nitori!" He interrupted.  
"What?"  
"As cool as it is," he forced himself to say. "I'm getting sympathy pains just thinking about it."  
"It's not that bad, just burns a little. The real trouble is stretching it."


End file.
